The Heroes become a band well four of them anyway
by superwholocktheolympians
Summary: Please read it I can't write a summary.


"What's up NYC?!" I was met with screaming I smiled and looked at my band mates and nodded "Alright since this is the first stop on our half-blood tour we are going to let you guys hear a brand new song called Not Gonna Die."

 _ **Death surrounds**_

 _ **My heartbeat's slowing down**_

 _ **I won't take this world's abuse**_

 _ **I won't give up, I refuse!**_

 _ **This is how it feels when you're bent and broken**_

 _ **This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen**_

 _ **When everything you love is leaving**_

 _ **You hold on to what you believe in**_

 _The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_

 _And then I heard you flat line_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **We're gonna stand and fight forever**_

 _(Don't close your eyes)_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **We're gonna fight for us together**_

 _ **No, we're not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **Break their hold**_

 _ **'Cause I won't be controlled**_

 _ **They can't keep their chains on me**_

 _ **When the truth has set me free**_

 _ **This is how it feels when you take your life back**_

 _ **This is how it feels when you finally fight back**_

 _ **When life pushes me I push harder**_

 _ **What doesn't kill me makes me stronger**_

 _The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_

 _And then I heard you flat line_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **We're gonna stand and fight forever**_

 _(Don't close your eyes)_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **We're gonna fight for us together**_

 _ **No, we're not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **Don't you give up on me**_

 _ **You're everything I need**_

 _ **This is how it feels when you take your life back**_

 _ **This is how it feels when you fight back**_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **We're gonna stand and fight forever**_

 _(Don't close your eyes)_

 _ **No, not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **We're gonna fight for us together**_

 _ **No, we're not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **No, we're not gonna die tonight**_

 _ **Not gonna die**_

 _(Not gonna die)_

 _ **Not gonna die**_

 _(Not gonna die)_

 _ **Not gonna die tonight**_

I should probably tell you our names huh. Well my name is Percy Jackson I'm seventeen getting ready to be eighteen. My mom is Sally Jackson-Blofis my real father's name is Poseidon yes the Greek God of the sea. Anyway our band is the Heroes of Olympus. There is my Girlfriend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto (yes the roman gods are real too), Frank Zhang son of Mars and then there is our security Chief. Nico Di Angelo son of Hades. He may seem like he can't be a good security guard but he can kick some butt. Anyway let's get back to the concert. "Alright guys here's a song I wrote with my little sister called Whispers In The Dark."

"Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is

Just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is

Just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you

I will be the one that you run to

My love is

A burning, consuming fire

[Chorus:]

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars

Hear the whispers in the dark

No

You'll never be alone

When darkness comes you know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged

You lay here broken and naked

My love is

Just waiting

To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you

I will be the one that's gonna guide you

My love is

A burning, consuming fire

[Chorus x2]

Whispers in the dark [x3]"

After we sang the song we took a quick break to get some water. We sang a few more songs called My songs know what you did in the dark

Immortals Hero and Demons. After that we went to sign autographs and take pictures with our fans.

"Excuse me." Said a familiar voice I looked at the person and bowed my head "Uncle Hades what a nice surprise." He smiled and said "Congratulations on your success nephew, daughter, future son and future niece. Oh and Percy would you join my family for dinner tonight? Son where's my hug Nico?!" Nico looked ready to kill someone but he gave his father a hug and then Hazel ran and gave Lord Hades a hug. He laughed and said "It's good to see my daughter loves me. I'll see you all tonight and yes Percy you can bring your parents and little sister."

After Hades left we finished the meet and greet. As we were about to leave a little girl no older then maybe six came running towards us with her mother running after her and regular security guards behind her I looked at the little Girl who was out of breath and gave her and her mother some water. It turns out they didn't have tickets but I took care of that and the guards left the girl looked star struck so I asked her "Would you like to hear a song that is personal to someone close to me?" she nodded her head so we took a picture and Frank got me a stool so I could play the song. I grabbed my blue acoustic guitar and sat on the stool "This song is what I sing to my little sister when she can't sleep so I'll play it for you ok?"

"I'm no superman I can't take your hand and fly you anywhere you want to go yeah I can't read your mind like a billboard sign and tell you everything you want to hear but I'll be your hero cause I, I could be everything you need if you're the one for me like gravity I'll be unstoppable I, yeah I believe in destiny I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul but if you're the one for me then I'll be your hero oh I'll be a hero so incredible some kind of miracle and when it's meant to be I'll become a hero so I'll wait, wait , wait for you yeah I'll be your hero I, I can be everything you need if you're the one for me like gravity I'll be unstoppable I, yeah I believe in destiny I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul but if you're the one for me then I'll be your hero I'll be a hero. Hero."

Phoebe looked so happy she gave us all a big hug Sarah tried to give us money but we declined. We told her "You don't need to pay us we love our fans and making them happy." Sarah looked like she was about to cry she hugged all of us when she was about to leave I had an idea. "Sarah wait a moment please." She turned around and waited for me to continue so I pulled out my wallet and wrote her a check for 12,000,000 dollars she looked stunned that I would do that but before she could protest I told her "It's fine I have way too much money that I give to charity and people in need. I want you guys to be able to live as comfortable as possible also here are our cell phone numbers if your daughter is like us she will want to hang out soon and I speak for all of us when I say we love that little girl." She nodded her head and went to the bank. After that me and Annabeth went to get my family so we could go have dinner with the Lord of the dead. When I walked through the door to my mom's apartment I was already bracing myself for the whirl wind that is my little sister. "PERCY YOU'RE HOME FINALLY I'M BORED!" she yelled at me while running towards me and tackling me in a hug. "Ok Zoe I'm home now but only to put on some deodorant and get you, mom, and Paul ok so can you go put some nice clothes we are going to see my uncle Hades." "Percy did you just say you are going to see Hades?" my mom asked "Actually we all are he invited us to dinner after the concert." My mom just nodded her head and went to tell Paul. After about thirty minutes we were standing in front of Hades' temple in the underworld (now I know what you're thinking why are you in the underworld well if you didn't know Hades is the Lord of the underworld and the dead.) I knocked on the door and a guard opened it and led us to the dining room. When we got there me and Annabeth went and bowed in front of the lord and lady of the underworld as well as Demeter. After that we did introductions and sat down to eat. While we were eating I had a nagging feeling that Lord Hades wanted to talk to me and Annabeth alone. But after we finished eating we had to go because we have school the next day (yes even rock stars go to school)

After we got back Annabeth went to her apartment which is the one above my mom's and went to sleep as did I.

We got to school early and made it to class on time the first class me and Annabeth had was English which Paul teaches he gives us our work in Ancient Greek so we could read them then translates them on his computer. So the day went by like any other day until it was time for history. History is the only class me and Annabeth didn't have together she was in math so I put my head on my arms and fell asleep and had the same nightmare as every other day since Annabeth and I got out of Tartarus…...

 _I was running alongside Annabeth when suddenly she screamed in pain I turned around to see an arrow sticking out of her already hurt ankle I looked around but could not see anyone until I heard the laughter I turned towards the sound and saw the worst thing ever (and I've seen some pretty bad things) there standing behind my Wise Girl was none other than my grandfather Kronos. He smiled at me and said "Well, well if it isn't my least favorite grandchild what a pleasant surprise to see you here of all places. Now watch as I kill your girlfriend while you are powerless hahahah." He then stated to cut different parts of her body causing her to scream in pain. I was screaming "Get away from her, I'm going to kill you I swear on the River Styx!" then he cut my Wise Girls head clean off and then laughed about it…._

(Annabeth's point of view)

"AHHHHHHH Get away from her, I'm going to kill you I swear on the riverStyx NO ANNABETH!"

I was in advanced math class when I heard it. I think the whole school heard it. I didn't wait to get permission from the teacher I bolted out of the class room and ran to Percy's history class. When I got to the classroom I ran straight in to find my Seaweed Brain eyes tightly shut and holding Riptide still in pen form and I realized what was going on he was having a nightmare from our time in Tartarus. I did the only thing I could I ran grabbed Riptide from him and stared to try and clam him down and wake him up. "Percy we're out we're safe I'm safe you got us out." People were looking at me weird but I didn't care all that mattered was getting Percy to wake up.

After about ten minutes he woke up and looked right at me.

(Percy's point of view)

"Wise girl?" I asked she looked at me and nodded. She then began to ask me in Greek "Percy τι στο καλό ήταν τι ήταν το όνειρό σας σχετικά με?" (Percy what the heck was your dream about?) I looked at her and told her in Greek. "Ήμασταν εκεί πίσω και ο Κρόνος ήταν εκεί και άρχισε την κοπή σας σε όλο το σώμα σας τότ αυτός αποκεφάλισαν σας." (We were back there and Kronos was there and he started cutting you all over your body then he decapitated you) she nodded her head then she kissed me. When she pulled away she told me "I'm safe because of you Seaweed Brain." Paul came running in the room to find me and Annabeth hugging on the floor he said" You guys go on don't you have a show tonight?" he was right we did have a show tonight so we left and went to times square to get ready for our second night of the tour…

"ALRIGHT GUYS WE'RE GOING TO SING HERO!"

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive

I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero

A hero's gonna save me just in time

This reminds me of the first time I sang in front of Annabeth

Flash back

It was three days after the second Titan war. Camp half blood was still upset that is until Apollo's cabin decided to play a song they knew I would sing and dance to as soon as the music started I couldn't help it I jumped on stage and l started singing and dancing

Been working so hard

I'm punching my card

Eight hours for what

Oh, tell me what I got

I've got this feeling

That times are holding me down

I'll hit the ceiling

Or else I'll tear up this town

Now I gotta cut loose, footloose

Kick off your Sunday shoes

Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees

Jack, get back, come on before we crack

Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

You're playing so cool

Obeying every rule

Deep way down in your heart

You're burning yearning for some

Somebody to tell you

That life ain't passing you by

I'm trying to tell you

It will if you don't even try

You can fly if you'd only cut loose, footloose

Kick off your Sunday shoes

Oo-wee, Marie, shake it, shake it for me

Whoa, Milo, come on, come on let's go

Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh

(Cut footloose)

Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh

(Cut footloose)

Yeah, ooooh-oh-oh

(Cut footloose)

Oooooooooh

(First) You've got to turn me around

(Second) And put your feet on the ground

(Third) Now take the hold of all

I'm turning it loose footloose,

Kick off your Sunday shoes

Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees

Jack, get back, come on before we crack

Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose

(Footloose) footloose

Kick off your Sunday shoes

Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees

Jack, get back, come on before we crack

Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut

Everybody cut, everybody cut

Everybody cut, everybody cut

(Everybody) everybody cut footloose


End file.
